ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amiee Vaughan
Amiee Vaughan-Widdel (born as Amelia Maryanne Vukadinović; February 14th, 1984), is an American Actress and Model and former Professional Wrestler and Valet Best known for her appearances in Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) and ZXWWF from 2008 until 2010. She debuted in wrestling in 2004 but took a hiatus to come back in 2008. She is the cousin of professional wrestlers Delta Madison, Endee Leights and wife of Daniel Widdel known as Jaydan Gabriel. Early Life Amelia Maryanne Vukadinovic was born in Monroe, Michigan on February 14th 1984 to Vanessa (nee'Montego) and Dragan Vukadinovic. Her father was born in Leskovac, Serbia and her mother was born in Barcelona, Spain. They both migrated to America at a young age.She is the oldest of two siblings, a brother Eric ('85) and a sister, Rachel ('90). She grew up in Orthodox Catholic Church household and attended St. Mary Catholic Central High School. In 2003, she legally changed her last name to Vaughan. She has been estranged from her father, indicating that she wishes not pursue a relationship with him. She has not publicize her reasons for her estrangement. Professional Wrestling In 2003, Vukadinovic trained to become a wrestler with Delta Madison and Stephanie Styles. Delta and Stephanie debuted in Xtreme Wrestling Federation while Amelia started in a small Indy wrestling company under the name Amiee Vaughan. She formed a tag team with fellow female wrestler Serena Thomas. The duo didn't achieve much success so they went their separate ways. Vukadinovic would leave wrestling shortly after distancing herself from the business. ZXWWF Debut; Stalking the Motor City Machine Guns After four years, Vaughan returned to wrestling when she signed a ZXWWF contract on December 11th, 2008. She made her debut on the December 19th episode of Xplosion trying to interfere in The Motor City Machine Guns versus Kane and X-Pac tag team match. She was unsuccessful as Kane struck her down off the apron. Later in the night she would apologize to The Guns ignoring their valet Melina. Soon after Amiee begun to complain that Melina did not fit in the team and that she should valet them instead. Amiee infamously filmed The Guns in the shower and exhibited the footage during Melina's match, causing her to lose. Vaughan was assigned to the VWA brand. She had her debut match on the January 16th VWA/Xplosion special in the Riot preview women's battle royal. She did not win the match. Vaughan won her first singles match defeating Psycho Sagus on the 18th of February VWA taping in a quick match. Vaughan would become fixated towards Alex Shelley which then became a full blown obsession. On the 20th of February Xplosion Melina attacked Amiee who was trying to interfere in the Chris Sabin and Tyler Black match. After the attack, Alex Shelley would check to see if Amiee was alright. At the No Where to Run Pay Per View, Vaughan defeated Melina with a spectacular spear (If You Seek Amiee) when Melina jumped off the top rope. After the match Alex Shelley betrayed his team mates leaving with Amiee. A week later it was revealed that Amiee Vaughan and Alex Shelley were secretly together for a week or two prior the Pay Per View. The week after Amiee wrestled Melina in a hardcore match and legitimately suffering a broken nose after a chair shot to the face. A Ghost From The Past and Jay Lethal Tension arose with Amiee and her cousin Delta Madison who had became her support. in retaliation Delta did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems and forewarned Amiee about a ghost from her past. The two would patch things up a week after. At 'Mania IV Amiee teamed up with Alex Shelley against Chris Sabin and Melina in a mixed tag match. Half way through the match Amiee walked out on her so-called lover without a reason. Shelley lost the match but reunited with his team mates. During the 2009 Draft, Vaughan was drafted to Xplosion. After 'Mania, Amiee wore a wig claiming she was 'hiding' from people. It was believed that she was hiding from Alex Shelley but claimed that she was no longer obsessed with him anymore. After a drunken night out, Amiee stopped trying to hide forgetting what she was hiding from in the first place and started a budding relationship with Jay Lethal. The very next night at Xplosion, rumours started to surface that Amiee had slept with Lethal. She denied the claims implying that Lethal had stolen her underwear and that she was aware of what happened even though she was intoxicated. Many didn't buy her claims until two weeks after Delta Madison along with Super Crazy and Amazing Red showcased a sex tape involving Amiee and Lethal. The tape was stopped when Amiee couldn't handle it anymore, leaving humiliated. Surprisingly a few weeks later, Amiee decided to give a chance of a relationship with Jay Lethal. At the Condemned Pay-Per-View, Vaughan accompanied Lethal in his match against a mystery opponent. The opponent was revealed as 'Jaydan Gabriel' in which Amiee realized after the match that the man was actually her first ex-husband, Daniel Widdel. She ran off in fear, possibly implying that he was the so called Ghost. Renewed Relationship; The Shift Amiee challenged Jaydan to handicap match at Patriotic Punishment, with her boyfriend Jay Lethal. During the weeks leading up to the match, Amiee went under the radar. She faced Delta Madison in a match on the last Xplosion before Patriotic Punishment where she attacked Delta gratuitously after she lost but was pulled off by Jay Lethal. At the Pay-Per View, she turned her back on Jay Lethal and renewed her relationship with Jaydan. The duo then formed a questionable alliance with The Big Show who helped them attack Jay Lethal. They would dubbed themselves The Shift. At the next Xplosion, Amiee and Delta had a confrontation. Amiee used the ring bell and ordered Big Show to chokeslam Delta and then announce that Delta was moving to the VWA brand. Amiee became Jaydan Gabriel's valet who went on to win the Gen-Next Championship at Summertime Suffering. On September 4th, Amiee lost a number one contenders match for the Women's Championship. Amiee would start to have interest in rival Samuel, causing a strain in her relationship with Jaydan with them arguing a lot. At the Redemption Pay-Per-View, Vaughan was the last eliminated in the Queen of the Cage match as she was pinned by Shantelle Taylor. Undisclosed Desires Amiee dyed her trademark red hair to purple in support of Samuel. At the Pick Your Poison Pay Per View, Amiee helped Samuel win Jaydan's Gen-Next championship. There had been much speculation of Amiee and Samuel becoming closer to each other. In interviews, Amiee stated that she hasn't decided which side she's on yet and doesn't know her relationship status with Samuel. She would dye her hair from Purple to Black to put people off. Amiee revealed to Jaydan that she was going to inform his probation officer of the misbehavior he has done. Promptly blackmailing him to listen and do what she said. On the 11th of December VWA/Xplosion Joint-Show Pre-PPV Special, Amiee demanded Jaydan to lay down for Samuel in his re-match for the Gen-Next Championship. As the New Year approached, Amiee returned with red hair. It seemed that her infatuation with Samuel was over as she continued to managed Jaydan and Big Show. On the 15th of January Xplosion, Big Show attacked Amiee and Jaydan Gabriel. It was reported that Amiee asked for time off to film the movie 3 Freaks in Australia. Challenging for VWA Diva's Championship Vaughan made a surprise return on the 24th of February VWA as the mystery opponent for Angelica (Formerly known as Tina Angel) in which she won. She once again formed an alliance with Big Show, trying to campaign for a Shift Reunion with Jaydan Gabriel. The reunion didn't go as planned as Jaydan attacked Big Show, showing he didn't want to recreate The Shift. Eventually Amiee would once again have an on-screen relationship with Jaydan. She competed in the Diva Riot Control match but was eliminated by Shantelle Taylor. On the 24th of March VWA she won the Pick 8 Battle Royal for the number one contender-ship for the VWA Diva's championship. She retained her status as Pick 8 Challenger defeating Alicia Fox, Maryse, Serena Dent and Hamada. She faced Diva's Champion, Talia Summers on the Nowhere To Run Pay Per View but did not capture the championship. On the 26th of May VWA, Amiee won a Sudden Death match for the contendership to the VWA Diva's Championship for 'Mania V. At the end of the match, Raven who was in control of the show announced that Amiee has to defend her spot every week until the Pay-Per View. Amiee's old rival, Tina Angel appeared on the Titantron in support of the decision much to her dismay. Amiee wrestled Debra and retained her 'Mania contendership when the Diva's Champion, Talia Summers who was the special guest time keeper helped Amiee win. The next week, Tina Angel made her match up a gauntlet match. Amiee successfully retained her spot once again. At the end of the match Debra attacked Taila Summers and Amiee Vaughan and it was announced that the Diva's Championship at 'Mania will now be a triple threat match. At 'Mania, Vaughan defeated Talia Summers and Debra in a triple threat steel cage match to capture the VWA Diva's Championship by escaping the cage. At the end of the Pay Per View, ZX announced that ZXWWF was closing its doors. Because of this announcement, Amiee became the last VWA Diva's champion. Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) A Game of Cat and Mouse Not long after ZXWWF closed its doors, Vaughan signed a GZWA contract along with her husband, Jaydan Gabriel. She appeared on the first House Show on July 23rd against Serena Dent. She lost the match when Serena tricked her that Alex Shelley was there as both ladies once dated him. After the match Amiee and Serena were involved in a cat fight that was broken up by officials. On the first official Primetime tapings, Stunray was eager to find Amiee Vaughan declaring revenge on her. Amiee teamed up with her husband in a mixed tag match against Stunray and Serena Dent. Because the match was in mixed tag rules, Stunray could not put his hands on her. Amiee pinned Serena Dent in a quick roll up and escaped before Stunray could get to her. The next week she was in her husbands corner as he wrestled Stunray in a one on one match. Jaydan was beaten to a bloody pulp after getting hit by the exposed turnbuckle and then the ring bell. Amiee tried to stop the carnage trying to sacrifice herself but GZWA officials came out and stopped Stunray from doing anymore damage. On the 20th of August Primetime, Amiee wrestled Serena in a lumberjack match with most of the GZWA roster ringside including Stunray. All chaos broke loose with the match resulting in a no contest. Amiee was caught by Serena, Jack Chaos and Stunray. Once again Jaydan Gabriel was able to save her just in time with a steel chair shot to Stunray and both Serena and Chaos leaving the ring. The owner Xion Zeros announced at the first Pay Per View First Encounter that Jack Chaos, Serena Dent and Stunray will face Amiee Vaughan, Jaydan Gabriel and a partner of their choosing in a 6 man tag steel cage match. At First Encounter, the team of Amiee, Jaydan and Undertaker were defeated in the cage match when Serena Dent pinned Amiee after a Heroin Injection (Twist of Fate). Amiee participated in the battle royal for the GZWA Women's Championship, she was eliminated by Serena Dent after being distracted by the brawl by Stunray and Jaydan within the crowd. In the mainevent, Amiee eliminated Stunray from the battle royal for the GZWA Heavyweight championship after sweeping him off the apron. Before Stunray could charge at Amiee, she struck him with multiple chair shots. On September 20th, Vaughan was released from her contract. Modeling & Acting Career Vaughan begun to model for magazines at the age of 12 years old for various clothes and shoe brands. In 2006 she became the face of Garnier Fructis 100% for it's 660 - Intense Auburn hair dye. Vaughan is a natural brunette. She loved the red so much she decided to keep the hair color which then became her image. Currently her hair is a deep intense red. As a child, Vaughan starred in various commercial TV ads. She starred in her first guest role on 7th Heaven at the age of 14. In 2003 she was featured in the 7th Season as a Potential Slayer in two episodes.She also appeared in 3 episodes of 8 Simple Rules in the last season. During her hiatus from wrestling, she studied a teachers degree in Physical Education. She would drop out a a month into the course. She then studied bachelor of fine arts degree in drama in hopes to start an acting career. She had appeared in various Independent films, most notably a lead role in a movie called 'A Bad Girl's Lament'. In December 2009, Vaughan started filming 3 Freaks in Gold Coast, Australia. The film has Amiee play three different type of characters. The movie is in post-production and is to be released in selected cinemas in the fall of 2010. A worldwide release is expected sometime early 2011. It was announced in September that Vaughan will appear as a series regular on the upcoming sitcom State of Mind , which will air on CW as a midseason replacement during the 2010–11 television season :*'Filmography' :*''7th Heaven'' (1998) - Belinda Silas (2 episodes) :*''Buffy The Vampire Slayer'' (2003) - Potential Slayer Talie (2 episodes) :*''Smallville'' (2004) - Cheerleader (1 Episode) :*''8 Simple Rules'' (2005) - Rena Scott (3 Episodes) :*''Kyle XY'' (2006) - Jael (1 episode) :*''Emotionless Passion'' (2006) - Yvette (Minor Movie Role) :*''Forever Yours'' (2006) - Katie (Minor Movie Role) :*''A Bad Girls Lament'' (2007) - Annalise Manning (Lead Movie Role) :*''3 Freaks'' (2010) - Jane Petersen/Gage Holt/Evelyn Schwartz (Lead Movie Role) :*''State of Mind'' (2011) - Elita (Series Regular) Personal Life Vaughan married her childhood sweetheart Daniel Widdel at the age of 18 on October 5th, 2002. It was presumed they divorced six months into the marriage. In May 2010, the couples divorce lawyer was under investigation and it was discovered that their divorce papers weren't correctly filed. Vaughan had married the divorce lawyer Rainn Hartloff in 2006 until 2008. Hartloff had forged Widdel's signature after he refused to sign the papers. Hartloff was sent to court over the charges of forgery, bigamy and bribery, in which both Vaughan and Widdel testified against him. They couple have decided to resume their marriage and be husband and wife again after 7 years. In late September the couple separated, a Divorce has not been filed. In 2005, she married on her 21st Birthday in Las Vegas to a male friend Jason Winspear. The marriage was annulled a day later. In January 2010 Vaughan appeared on VH1 News Presents: The New Virginity. She revealed that she vowed to her father that she would remain a virgin until marriage. Vaughan suffered from eating disorders, drug addiction and indulged in promiscuous sex. In 2007, she entered the Daytop rehabilitation facility in New Jersey, where she stayed for 42 days. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''If You Seek Amiee'' Spear *''Super Seek'' Diving Spear *''Eat This'' Spinning Heel Kick Signature Moves :*Headscissors Rollover :*Snapmare :*Float Over DDT :*Russian Legsweep :*Sunset Flip :*Double Knee Facebreaker :*Diving Crossbody :*One-Legged Monket Flip :*Sitout-Jawbreaker :*Crucifix Pin Nicknames :*Amiee-Amiee :*Valentine Vaughan :*Lil' Miss Detroit :*'Miss V' :*The Scarlet Harlot :*'The Prima Donna' Wrestlers Managed by Amiee Vaughan :*Alex Shelley :*Jay Lethal :*Jaydan Gabriel :*Big Show Entrance Themes :*Zerospace by Kidney Thieves (2004) :*Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit Featuring King Gordy & Bizarre by Fedde Le Grand (December 2008 - March 2009) :*Dangerous Featuring. Timbaland And Sebastian by M Pokora (March 2009 - September 2009) :*Other Side By Pendulum(With The Shift) :*If U Seek Amy (Love Rat Remix) by Britney Spears(September 2009 - June 2010) :*Prima Donna - Christina Aguilera(May 2010 - September) Signature Taunts :*Raises 4 fingers up and then makes a Q = Fuck You :*Victory Sign Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* 2009 Feud of the Year with Motorcity Machine Guns :* VWA Divas Champion (1, Last Champion) Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers